


Потому что все кошки – суки

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, king_marionette



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_marionette/pseuds/king_marionette





	Потому что все кошки – суки

– Гидра, – произнес Баки, настороженно глядя кошке в глаза. – Хайль Гидра.

– Это кошка, – вздохнул Стив, открывая кошачьи консервы. Сытый и довольный кот с упаковки обещал «замурчательный» вкус, и Стив ему верил. Сложно не верить, когда первый раз целенаправленно заворачиваешь в отдел для животных в супермаркете и видишь целую гору разнообразных кормов. А ведь еще утром он не планировал заводить кошку. – Она пошла за тобой, потому что ты нес рыбу в пакете.

– Или это чей-то план. В семьдесят четвертом году была разработана программа по контролю над мелкими млекопитающими. Вшивалось записывающее устройство, которое активировалось после определенных слов. – Баки опустился ниже, устанавливая новый зрительный контакт. – Бомба. Холодная война. Убийство президента. Капитан Америка. Корея.

– Баки. – Стив наклонился, чтобы поставить блюдце с мясным рагу на пол, и отодвинул голову Баки. – Это кошка. Могу тебя заверить, что это просто голодное животное. Без прослушки. Без Гидры. Без чего-либо еще.

– Принято, – пробормотал Баки, вставая с пола. – Потом не говори мне, что я не предупреждал, ладно?

– Договорились, – улыбнулся Стив, глядя, с каким аппетитом кошка накинулась на мясное рагу.

– Но дома она не останется.

Через две недели кошка не только осталась у них дома, но и сумела приватизировать несколько свитеров, кресло, в котором Стив любил читать газету, и правую сторону двуспальной кровати. Последнее Баки нравилось – можно было спать на мощной груди, не придумывая никаких предлогов. Господи, пару раз он даже сказал, что боится грозы, лишь бы Стив пустил его к своим холмам.

Правда, с именем кошке повезло меньше. Хотя бы потому, что после каждодневной проверки на причастность к Гидре кошка стала откликаться на зов «Хайль Гидра» и каждый раз бросалась на кухню в ожидании еды. И отчасти Баки ощущал свою вину, потому что Стиву это имя не нравилось, а кличку «Лакки» кошка упорно игнорировала.

– Мне кажется, где-то мы допустили большую ошибку, – произнес Стив, когда Гидра, устроившись у него на коленях, принялась вылизывать свой бок. – То есть, как мы другим объясним, почему нашу кошку зовут Гидра?

– Скажи, что тебе просто захотелось держать Гидру в своих руках, и ты выбрал легкий путь.

– Да уж, – Стив провел ладонью по голове Гидры. – Легкий путь.

Не прошло и десяти минут, как кошка, спрыгнув на пол, выбежала из гостиной на кухню. Момент был идеальным: ее хозяева отвлеклись на более личные разговоры вперемешку с поцелуями и не заметили ее исчезновения.

Гидра забралась на балкон, осторожно перешла по карнизу к подоконнику другой квартиры и спрыгнула на пожарную лестницу, спускаясь вниз.

– Кис-кис, – подозвал ее бывший хозяин, приманивая кошачьим лакомством, и Гидра, ловко приземлившись на мусорный бак, прижалась к протянутой руке. – Ну-ка. Посмотрим, что ты успела записать за это время.

Гидра подставила голову, позволив вынуть из уха записывающее устройство. Она дождалась, когда его заменят на новое, и наконец приняла угощение.

– Тц, – пробормотал ее бывший хозяин, проматывая записи. – Ничего интересного. Продолжать слежку.

– Гидра! – крикнул из окна Стив.

– Будем ждать дальнейших сведений, агент.

Гидра, развернувшись, прыгнула на лестницу, спеша на очередной обед.


End file.
